


Katsu

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Anime Conventions, Cosplay, M/M, conlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is an extremely powerful, extremely busy business man, so what is he doing in a hotel full of people in costumes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katsu

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! New story.  
> I thought of this one because I just got back from two conventions.  
> Cosplay means the world to me, and is a huge part of my life. Pretty much everything that happens to Aki, has at somepoint happened to me.  
> Except ya know, meeting a hot crime lord.  
> Thank you for your continuous support.

The week had already been God awful for Asami. So, the moment he realized he had to fly to America for business, Asami was less than pleased. In his sleek BMW, he rode to Haneda airport nearly seething. This week contained too many haughty assholes who didn't know their place, too many stolen drugs that he had to reclaim, and too many dead bodies to count. Asami wasn't a happy man, at all. After unloading at the airport, Kirishima and Suoh had taken all the bags to the jet as Asami walked to the take off pad. The imbecile running North America decided to invite him for some "trading" bullshit, in reality Alphonse George just wanted a little bit of extra fire power to help him out if the riots in a few of his territory's got out of hand.

Fortunately for the American bastard, the coke he always received from Al was top grade, and that was too precious a occurrence to give it up over some pitiful turf wars. Therefore he was on a flight to Ronald Reagan airport, Maryland. A twelve hour and twenty minute flight. Despite his already ludicrous workload from the week, instead of sleeping like any sane person would do, he chose to fill out paperwork, sort through numbers, etc. Sipping on his whiskey, the crime lord internally groaned, his head was pounding, most likely from lack of sleep. 

"Sir, we will be arriving in five hours, may I suggest you rest? You will have time when we arrive." A stoic voice called, Asami shifted his gaze to stare at his bespectacled secretary. Maybe Kirishima was right, he should rest before landing, he had a day of dealing with a vexatious American coming up soon enough. 

"So be it." Asami shut his laptop and headed for his private bedroom. Slowly, the man removed his suit coat and his tie, before laying down and instantaneously passing out.  
________________________________________

"GOOD MORNING YA ASSHOLE, GUESS WHAT FUCKIN DAY IT IS?" Is all Akihito heard before his entire body was thrown to the floor, landing with a painful thud. 

"OW, KOU, JESUS CHRIST!" Drowsily, the boy curled up into a protective ball. "What do you want ya fucks?" Smirking, Kou pulled up a quick photo on his phone, and flashed the, too fucking bright, screen into Akihito's eyes. "Oh, oh, OH! OH FUCK." Akihito scrambled up, nearly tripping on his bed comforter. "How much is packed? Is anything packed? What time is it?" Grasping at his hair, the boy began to frantically look for stuff, nothing in particular, just stuff he thought he would need. 

"Chill bro, we packed last night? That's why we were up till 3 am?" Takato called from the hall outside. Oh, he was right, that's why Akihito was so damn tired, he hadn't slept more than two hours at maximum. 

"Maybe if painting your armor didn't take so damn long, we would've gotten more sleep!" Kou called back to the boy in the kitchen. 

The pair heard a snort and a sassy, "Okay," before Takato screamed back " But, someone, not naming names, KOU, decided to sew a whole new ensemble in a night, so it isn't just my fault!" Giggling slightly, Akihito began to get dressed, sweat pants and a comfy hoodie. They had a long car trip ahead of them. Kou just grinned and both boys went to meet their roommate in their rather small kitchen. Smiling like an idiot, Takato produced their bowls to them, a simple breakfast of miso and rice. The trio practically inhaled their food and per usual Akihito was left doing the dishes. Everyone was finishing up their chores or getting the last of their stuff together. 

Just as Akihito was drying the last dish, Kou came into the kitchen, "Time to go, gotta miss the heavy morning traffic." Taking a peek at his phone, it was still only 5:17 am, they had a good ten ish minutes before they absolutely had to leave their cramped New York apartment. They still had pack the car, so technically Kou was right. Quickly Akihito dried his hands and threw on his shoes as he grabbed his two suitcases and his props and he headed out the door, his roommates following suit. 

"Now for the fun part.." Akihito whispered under his breath as he unlocked and popped the trunk of his '08 Mazda 3. Time for luggage tetris. Each of the boys forced their overpacked suitcases into the small trunk, deciding the props and big armored pieces should stay in the backseat. When they finally got everything situated, each of looked into the others eyes, almost viciously. 

"Rock paper scissors. One round." Takato said gravely. Determined, each of them put out their fists. 

Unified they called out "Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!"

Akihito flattened his hand, and looked at his competitors choices. Both kept a fist; rock. A bright smile plastered itself upon his face, "Haha! No driving for me! Shotgun and dj privileges!" Takato lightly smacked him in the back of the head, but he was still grinning. They all got in the car, Kou volunteered to drive there, Takato on the way back. "Bust it open Takato!" After a chuckle, Akihito could hear a cardboard box getting ripped into and finally, a redbull being placed into each of their hands. Being the coolest DJ ever, Akihito plugged in his phone and started his EDM playlist. It was time.Akihito pulled out a tiny camera on a stick, a go pro, and he started the footage. 

"Hey there! Good morning world! It's Akihito, Takato, and Kou here, en route to Katsucon 2016!"


End file.
